eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Un banc, un arbre, une rue
|year = 1971 |position = 1st |points = 128 |previous = Marlène |next = Comme on s'aime }} Un banc, un arbre, une rue was the Monegasque entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Séverine. The song is a classic French ballad, with the lyrics focusing on the loss of childhood innocence, and people following their dreams. The opening lines to the chorus translate as "We all have a bench, a tree, a street/Where we cherished our dreams/A childhood that has been too short". It was performed third on the night following Malta and preceding Switzerland. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 128 points. It is only one of two winning songs that have performed from the third spot in the running order, the other being Rock 'n' Roll Kids in 1994. Lyrics |-| Original= On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Où l'on a bercé nos rêves On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Une enfance trop brève Un jour ou l'autre il faut partir Pour se construire un avenir, un avenir Et c'est l'inoubliable instant Où l'on rend ses habits d'enfant, d'enfant Chacun s'en va, rempli d'espoir Sur le chemin qu'il s'est choisi, qu'il s'est choisi Vers la richesse ou vers la gloire Pourtant quelle que soit notre vie, notre vie On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Où l'on a bercé nos rêves On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Une enfance trop brève Chacun, dans son coin d'horizon Ne défend que ses ambitions, ses ambitions Mais si nous ne partageons rien Que nous reste-t-il en commun, en commun? On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Où l'on a bercé nos rêves On a tous un banc, un arbre, une rue Une enfance trop brève Lalala lala... Lala lala lala... Lalala lalala lala... |-| English Translation= We all have a bench, a tree, a street Where we cherished our dreams We all have a bench, a tree, a street A childhood that has been too short One day or another we have to leave To build a future, a future And it's the unforgettable instant When we return our child clothes, child clothes Everyone goes, filled with hope On the road that they chose, that they chose To the richness or to the glory Yet what our life will be, our life We all have a bench, a tree, a street Where we cherished our dreams We all have a bench, a tree, a street A childhood that has been too short Everyone, in his corner of the horizon Only defends their ambitions, their ambitions But if we share nothing What will be left for us in common, in common? We all have a bench, a tree, a street Where we cherished our dreams We all have a bench, a tree, a street A childhood that has been too short Lalala lala... Lala lala lala... Lalala lalala lala... Videos Category:Monaco Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners